


Life Is Strange: Max Caulfield & Chloe Price: Mourning Warren

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Max And Chloe Are Married, Warren is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Max Chloe are married and Warren is dead.





	Life Is Strange: Max Caulfield & Chloe Price: Mourning Warren

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm almost finished playing the game, so I've decided to write this One-Shot. I'm sorry that it's so sad. It's also very AU. I hope that y'all will still like it. Now on with the story.

AN: I'm almost finished playing the game, so I've decided to write this One-Shot. I'm sorry that it's so sad. It's also very AU. I hope that y'all will still like it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Max Chloe are married and Warren is dead.

xxxxxx

Neither Max or Chloe couldn't believe that. Warren is dead. He has been dead for four years now and every year has been harder than the last. And every year, both Max and Chloe would show up at Warren's grave with his favorite flower, marigolds. And then they would return to their home they have been living in since they had got married after college. Warren was so very happy for the both of them. And they were all very happy. But that was until Warren was killed. It happened about a year and a half after Max and Chloe's marriage. He had been invited over to Max Chloe's for their monthly movie night and they had run of popcorn and soda of all things, so he had left to go to Sav-Mart to buy more popcorn and soda. Warren had been late getting back and both women were really worried about him. It had been nearly an hour since he had left and that's when they had heard a knock on the door. They had thought that it was Warren, but it wasn't. It was two cops with the worst news that you could ever get.

Warren had been shot and killed in a robbery gone wrong at Sav-Mart. Max had fallen to her knees in grief and shock. Chloe couldn't believe it. Warren, their best friend and confidant was gone. Dead. After the funeral they were both drained and pretty exhausted. So they had went back home and that's when they had found out that Warren had done something quite drastic before his death. He had a will written up and the will said that everything that's in his name would now be theirs. They had barely been able to pick up the pieces that Warren had left behind when he had died, but they did eventually and they been able move on with their lives and be happy, and hopefully wherever Warren is happy too and happy for his friends that they were able to get with their lives after his untimely death.

A week later after Warren had died, they had picked up a large box that had most of his belongings inside. The reason why it had taken so long for Max and Chloe to Warren's old things is that they were misplaced after he died because his landlord had moved all before Max and Chloe get what Warren had left for them, but after that one crazy week had passed, Max and Chloe were able to get what Warren had left for them in his will. One such item was a label maker that he had bought to label his stuff because he was going to move into a new apartment. They had also found out that Warren was a very vain had also left them matching keychains a picture frame with a picture that their friend Kate had taken for them that features, Max, Chloe, and Warren, all three smiling happily. It was taken a week before Warren's four years later they still use the matching keychains that he had left for them in his will. And the picture of all three of them was in a picture frame sitting on the mantle in their living room.

xxxxxx

AN 2: This is my first time writing for the Life Is Strange Fandom. So I really hope that y'all will enjoy my very first FanFic in the Life Is Strange Fandom. I really love this Fandom and I really can't wait for Life Is Strange to come out. I really loved how this FanFic had turned out. I thank y'all for reading. As please read review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: Hey, y'all. I had decided to edit this and make it just a little bit longer. Once I'm finished writing at least two of the many FanFic's that I'm currently writing at the moment, I'll will write a Pricefield Femslash, but that will be awhile, like a week or two. Well, I hope that y'all will love and enjoy this FanFic. As always please read & review.


End file.
